


Accidentally in Love

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Oh I’m going to get the money, These two idiots have infiltrated my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Ew-davidd on tumblr: Remember when Patrick secured the bag and the boy with one sex drenched sentence about business grantsMy response: I do!That’s it.  That’s the inspiration for this story.  This may be my second favorite David/Patrick moment after the “boyfriend in mountaineering shoes” at the end of Girls’ Night.  “The Affair” companion piece.  And my first David/Patrick/Schitt’s Creek story.  Enjoy.





	Accidentally in Love

Ew-davidd on tumblr: Remember when Patrick secured the bag and the boy with one sex drenched sentence about business grants

My response: I do! 

That’s it. That’s the inspiration for this story. This may be my second favorite David/Patrick moment after the “boyfriend in mountaineering shoes” at the end of Girls’ Night. “The Affair” companion piece. And my first David/Patrick/Schitt’s Creek story. Enjoy.

* * *

“Uh-oh. I take it you’re here to tell me my business license has been revoked?” He was awkwardly holding the stupid printer when Patrick walked in, trying to be cool and not drop what ended up being a more expensive piece of equipment than he originally thought. 

Alexis, in his head, as he looked Patrick up and down. Yet another blue button down. Yet another pair of basic jeans. And yet… it all worked for Patrick. And apparently for him if his brain and his heart were to be believed. 

“I’m not here for your sister”. Well, shit. Ok then. He hated when Alexis was right. But maybe he was just here for the store. Maybe that’s the part she was right about. That’s what he tried telling himself as his brain and his heart screamed at him that nope, it’s the other thing!!

Why did he feel so awkward? Why was he still holding this stupid piece of equipment? Did he just say more money?

“Oh. More start up money? And where do think… um… I’ll get that money?” Why was this plug vexing him? He was smarter than a piece of plastic that literally spit out paper. But then Patrick offered to help him fill out paperwork he didn’t know existed and he suddenly forgot all about what he was holding. No one had ever offered to help him out like that before. He was kind. Generous. And dammit if his filter stopped working and that word just fell out of his mouth.

Wait? He wanted… to work here? Be here? Everyday? His heart thudded as he tried to tell himself that it was the store. It had to be the store. Patrick was just seeing an opportunity to make some money. That had to be it. If only his heart and his brain would SHUT UP!

“You need a lot of help.”

“OKAY!” Why? Why did he have to be so right when David wanted him to be so wrong? 

“Yes” he said, carefully choosing his words cause his brain no longer cared what fell out of his mouth and apparently his filter decided to take an early lunch. He hoped things like gratefulness and sincerity were flying out of his mouth, and not things like ‘I want to kiss your mouth’ which his heart was dying for him to say.

“And in the interest of us working together, I did want to come clean about something.” Fuck this thing he was holding. David was sure he was going to need to grab the counter to hold himself up when he felt his legs suddenly weaken at the look on Patrick’s face. He was concerned and intrigued and all in all at the same time. This feeling, this idea… it was foreign to him. 

The frame. David wasn’t sure he believed him. That look. For just a moment, for a split second, there was a look. A look that told him that Alexis was right. About Patrick being interested. Not just in the store, but in him. That thought made everything inside of him explode. Just for a moment. Till he mentioned the frame. David knew deflection well. He was a pro. He smiled slightly, letting Patrick have this one. He had no room to judge and he just needed this moment to end so he could put this stupid ass printer down and regroup. They came to an agreement about roles in the store. David thought, for just a moment, that he needed to just make sure.

“And you know if the grant money doesn’t come thru…”

“Oh, I’m going to get the money”

_ Well shit. _ That was the response of his whole body. In that moment, that split second, that one sentence, David knew. He just knew, even if he wasn’t ready to really know. 

He had just fallen in love.


End file.
